DNA IS INCOMPLETE
by Gothalla123
Summary: When a test subject goes with Weyland to the Pyramid will he finally find the kin that his DNA has similarities to? Will he realize that what he is isn't so bad while your trying to survive a killer pyramid and maybe find love? M/M SLASH PredatorxOC Review and no Flames... Picture coming soon, promise!
1. Chapter 1

No FLAMES! I do not own or profit from AVP or this story.

This is a new turn of events for the first move, it might take me a while to update, but it may well be worth it, and since it is 6:47 AM and I have not slept then I hope you all enjoy my work and stuff, I was thinking of drawing Seven but I don't know, I started this story a few months ago and just had some insentive AKA I want to watch AVP and I just finished reading a few Predator stories, to those who I reviewed to you know who you are :)

Now due to recent rude reviews I decided, flame and you get reported and die... I mean blocked... yeah blocked... to death :D MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! *Coughs* anyways read, review and enjoy please! :) *Hands out cookies*

The sweet sounds of My Chemical Romance's Na Na Na flowed into the headphones as the humanoid walked back and forth, walking only on his toes, he had been trapped in this damned crate for three days now, it's not like he had to go to the bathroom or any thing… Releasing a screech that effectively startled the guards, the only thing that was keeping him from attempting to escape was the music from his IPod…

Taking the headphones off he pounded on the wall that he knew opened, the room was pitch black but his eyes gathered enough light to them to see, one of the perks that helped with night kills. The door gave way and he fell forward, knocking the air out of his lungs, looking up to realize that he was now in a cage with a heavy cloth overtop of it he snuck back into the dark, placing the iPod in the only clothes he was wearing, his destroyed jeans. Not having the need for underwear he didn't have any on.

"-and this, will be our most important asset…" It was Mr. Weyland, he hated the man, it was his fault that he looked and acted like a monster, though the scientists said that he was beautiful he knew they were twisted to fuck with his DNA in the first place. The sheet was removed suddenly, blinding the humanoid; he covered his eyes, letting out a screech as the light burnt his dilated eyes. "What the fuck is that thing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I lunged at the voice, sticking my clawed hand through the bars, she gasped and raised a pistol to me "Don't worry he's perfectly harmless" A milato woman came up to the bars and looked at me thoughtfully "This is a super weapon; he can fight harder then a regular human, see in the dark…" Mr. Weyland continued on while I just looked at the woman "I'm Alexa… what's you're name?" She whispered, holding out her hand, I brought mine back into the bars before reaching it out to touch hers. I quickly pulled my hand back, sitting down at the bars, she kneeled and looked me over, I spoke, my voice was crackly and dry "Seven…" "You're an experiment…" She muttered angrily before standing up and facing Weyland "Sir, you need to un-cage him… this isn't right." Weyland just shook his head "This? He's just a mindless weapon if I-" "No hurt… people…" I stated, crouched down and holding the bars for extra support, a small bag on my wrist ticked as it let tranquilizers into my blood stream.

"It can't even feel!" he signaled to one of the guards, who turned and pointed his gun at my chest, firing two rounds into my stomach, I fell back onto the cages floor, the sedatives making my body numb. Everyone must have gasped, probably at my black blood before I sat back up, the wound had already healed, the bullet having gone right through my back. I stood, my shoulders slumped as I looked at the guard, he seemed slightly shaken. I began speaking in Latin "You will pay for you're sins, unholy human animals, I will dismember you…" One of the men in the room shuddered, I guess he spoke Latin.

I turned my eyes to Alexa, who then turned to Mr. Weyland, with a sigh he walked over to the cage "Fine, but if it goes on a killing spree…" He didn't finish his sentence, signaling for the guard to unlock the cage, which after a moment of silence, clicked open. I lunged out, scaling the wall in seconds and digging my black clawed fingers into the place where the ceiling and the wall met. "We're heading out soon, get ready all of you…" With that Mr. Weyland walked out of the room.

After glaring around the room I decided to leap off of the wall and landed on top of the table. My stomach growled and I covered it, sticking my tongue out comically I said "Anyone have food?" in broken English. Alexa left the room and came back moments later with a plate of vegetables and meat.

I walked over to her and took it, grabbing the fork with a smile I sat down and looked further at the meal "Thank you Alexa…" I muttered, she smiled and sat down beside me "Aren't you cold?" I shook my head "No, only have pants… no other clothes, used to cold…" She sighed, noticing that I was actually shivering despite my truth of not being cold. "Does anyone have any clothes they can spare?" She looked around the room before the man that had visibly shaken earlier nodded, pulling something out of a suitcase "Here you go…" He handed them to Alexa who thanked him and forced me to sit up, she was not frightened by my appearance and was the first person to touch me with out going to hurt me.

I was slightly afraid, shaking my head I backed up "Only have pants…" After a moment she understood and looked over to the man "I don't want to sound rude but…" He chuckled and nodded going back to his bag and pulling out a pair of boxers, though he had them neatly folded in a square. "I know how to change…" I said, looking around the room I shuffled around slightly "Where is bathroom with Shower?" Alexa grabbed my shoulder, pulling me along to the bathing room. "There ya go, if you need anything just ask…" I nodded, giving her a grin before seeing her flinch, I frowned "Sorry I scare you, I no want scare friend…" She placed her hand on my shoulder, making me flinch away "Don't worry, I was just surprised was all, what did they do to you?" I sighed, looking down at the floor before speaking "I was born normal, DNA is incomplete, they do things to Seven… Now I am a monster…" I looked up at Alexa and gave her a half hearted smile "But now I am okay, used to being frightening, Seven has brothers and sisters around universe… I will see them soon…" Oh, if she only knew what I meant.

Washing my body wasn't difficult, not ripping my clothes was "Alexa!" I had managed to get the underwear on with no problem, but now I was stuck. She walked through the doors, eyes covered "Are you all right?" "Yes, I can't get the rest on…" I was sounding more human now, which was always nice to hear. She nodded and helped me step into the pants, pulling them up before showing me how to button them. After she pulled the shirt on she went over to my other pants, holding them over the garbage I lunged and grabbed them, pulling my IPod out before dumping them in the trashcan. "Music is good for the soul…" She chuckled and nodded before picking up a pair of boots "No need the boots, feet are insulated, all black on body is…" She nodded putting them back on the floor "I don't think you would wear them anyways…" I nodded "Correct, Mr. Weyland is waiting for us to leave.

Again I was right, the minute we walked to the large main room a collar slapped on my neck and I ripped out the IV that was on my arm, dogtags on my neck I went into full army mode. I hissed, hating the fact that I was a caged animal; before being thrust out into the cold, riding on the back of a covered land rover, my clawed hands pressed firmly into the steel, denting and cutting through it. I could smell them, we were getting close, maybe now I can find out what I really am…


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is chapter 2, rate and review J or I will send my dog out after you toooooo…. Lick you to death… seriously she can do that… and she's a good girl *snuggles Casey* I wrote this chapter in the bathroom, it was the only quiet place… I was not on the toilet I was sitting on the tub, just so ya know :P

No Flames, I do not own or profit from AVP or this story… well I own this story, not AVP If I did own AVP I would have made ALL of the Yautja LIVE! J and Sebastian too~! :3 lol enjoy please!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weyland knew what was going to happen; I could see it on his greedy face. But that wasn't important now. Looking up and around I could sense that the creator's of the tunnel were close, very close. "Seven, go down there and scout for a crew…" I nodded, giving one last final glance around before sliding down the tunnel, the ribbed ice wet to the touch as I landed safely on the bottom. "Come down, it's safe." I looked around the room, or should I say cave? I don't know, I could see the pyramid and I could feel an odd pulling, like I needed to hunt. I sighed, hearing a cable break and readying myself to catch Weyland. Lex got to him first, stabbing an ice pick into his hood.

I smirked, moving closer to the pyramid as I inspected the ruins, I was a guard dog at this point and I knew that the storm was finally here, we would be trapped down here, and most of us will die.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I turned, knowing that it was Lex "Hey, how you holding up?" I shrugged "Fine, bit cold but fine…" I smiled and shook my hair out, the snow flying around; Lex gave a short chuckle and grinned "Be careful!" "Um, Lex?" She looked up at me "Hmm?" "I want a new name, call me Rune…" She gave me a warm smile and nodded "Okay… Rune." I grinned and nodded back, hearing something above I snapped my head up. "What is it?" I was silent for a minute before I answered "Nothing, just a break in the wind." It was way more then that.

"Sebastian, your right, they are all three…" I commented running my black clawed finger over the intricate carvings. He nodded and continued talking to Mr. Weyland; I was starting to feel like one of the team, even though I was the guard dog. With a snort I scaled one of the statues, looking it over before twitching. Something was wrong; I can feel the energy from down below, into the bowels of this pyramid there was a creature stirring. I need to keep my allies alive, at least for the time being.

Jumping down I effectively startled the one who was showing pictures earlier, I grinned "Sorry Mate, didn't mean to scare you." "How did you do that?" "Do what?" I responded, tilting my head with a gentle click "How did you use my voice?" I scratched my head and shrugged "No clue… Lex, what's the direction?" "North West" I nodded and turned to Mr. Weyland "Head inside and make sure nothing's going to jump us…" I nodded and leapt on the wall, going at a 90o angle along it, thankful once more for my night vision. Distantly I heard a hiss but this area was clear "Come in, all is clear." As they stepped in I snapped my head over to the entrance; one of the blocks on the floor shifted.

With a sigh I lead the team on the expedition through the pyramid, letting the group continue I stopped "What is it Seven?" Weyland asked, stopping and looking at me warily "I think I heard something at the entrance… It was probably nothing, let's go." I had heard a scream.

We headed off, right into the sacrificial chambers; I knew this room, it was similar to many other chambers but this one seemed very familiar. Brushing it off I listened as the group figured out that something had burst from the bodies "Great…" I muttered, seeing the tunnel that lead down to the room below, the grid that covered it startled me, the body, it's hands were a lot like me, this carved metal was like me… how?" "Rune you okay?" I glanced at Lex who was looking at me over my shoulder and nodded "I will be the moment we get out of here…" She nodded "Ditto."

Mr. Weyland had told half of the team to stay up here while we went to investigate, down below. I shivered, running a black hand through my hair before leading the group down. While they were marveling over the case that they were surrounding I stood at the entrance, watching for danger actually I was listening for anymore screams, the worst case scenario would be our group being picked off, something was here I could feel it. I turned to the group just as Weyland's bodyguard pulled the last weapon out of the case. "No! You fool!" I yelled, but it was to late the door had slammed shut and they were trapped inside.

"Fuck!" I hit the door but it still wouldn't budge. After a minute of thinking I decided it would be best if I headed back the way I came, though I could hear the screams from above I didn't know what they were the cause of.

Dropping down to all fours I ran off, heading through the tunnels until I heard foot falls ahead of me. I hid behind a corner, peaking slightly around. There was nothing there, but the steps had been so close… 'Hmm, something isn't right…' I thought as I shed my shirt, not wanting it to slow me down, I shoved it into my pack and crept along the ceiling, hiding in the cubby holes that seemed to work perfectly for what I was trying to do. A clicking noise sounded to my right and I flung my head in the direction. "I know your there…" I stated, doing the one thing my instincts told me not to and leapt down to the floor, straightening I tilted my head. I clicked a few times the spoke "I can make the same noise… What ever you are I am part… show yourselves." After a brief silence foot steps echoed through the hall before the once clear room had three, eight foot tall humanoids in it.

I nodded "Well that explains part of my DNA…" I mumbled, looking over the three before turning to the one who looked like the leader "Let me guess you're hunting…" I said straightening my back the best I could, even though my malnutrition made me look like I couldn't take on a fly I was actually quite strong A few more clicks and a tilt of the head was my response. I blinked "I was right… okay so are you hunting the Human's or the other things…" I squinted up to their masks, the height I needed to bring my neck to; was making my head spin.

I had to sit down; but I knew better then to turn my back or corner myself with a potential threat. "Do you understand English?" After a few seconds they all nodded and I sighed "Okay good, can I tag along, don't worry I'm as sneaky as… well I don't really know what I am… literally I don't know but I am sneaky." They seemed to communicate among themselves before nodding and running off.

I followed on the ceiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DID YOU LIKE ITTTTT!? XD I hope you did because there's more where that came from! :D RATE, REVIEW AND DESTROY FLAMERS! :D

MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! ;)


End file.
